


"Aren't you forgetting something?"

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I suck at tagging wbk, M/M, quarantine together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: your prompt: Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 439





	"Aren't you forgetting something?"

**Author's Note:**

> My wiritng is not the best and there's probably some mistakes cuz english is not my first language but i hope you enjoy
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: https://deanlovescass.tumblr.com/post/641396770668167168/last-nights-episode-inspired-me-to-write-so-heres

“This is Eddie’s house, I’m not exactly a guest” Buck once told Maddie, which is why it made total sense to him to spend quarantine with Eddie and Christopher instead of completely alone in his appartement.

Living with Eddie has been... well it’s been great, too great, which is kind of the problem isn’t it? Buck is aware that he’s living a fever dream and that he’s gonna have to wake up soon, but he just wants to stay asleep forever. 

Waking up, making breakfeast for everyone, working out with Eddie (and Chris of course) spending the day playing video games and watching movies with his favorite people... Facetiming Maddie and Chimney to check on them and of course his future niece or nephew. Eventually they had to go back to work, there’s a pandemic around but the world doesn’t stop and especially the emergencies don’t. They settled on a routine that worked really good for them, unfortnately that meant they never had shifts together because one of them had to stay home with Chris, but they managed just fine, maybe too well...

Which leads to the moment that happened this morning. Eddie was rushing to work cuz they all overslept and he’s about to leave when Buck aks him:

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Eddie seems to ponder for a second, walks to Buck and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll see you later, call me anything happens” Evan is too stunned to say anything so he just nods and gives Eddie his wallet, that he was indeed forgetting.

Eddie accepts it, now blushing.

“Don’t freak out okay? We’ll talk about this later” Buck assures him giving him another small peck and slapping his ass so he gets on moving.

They both spend the rest of their days with smiles on their faces, if their friends notice, they don’t say anything. Buck realizes he prefers it that way, him and Eddie still have a lot to figure out.


End file.
